A Stolen Brawl
by CheynotShy
Summary: A late night of finishing paperwork brings an unfortunate event that Chuuya will never forget.


It was rare that he stayed this late at night in his office, working on files and paper. Not since he was promoted to Executive Member and had others doing this kind of work when he wanted to go home and enjoy an evening with a glass of wine. But when there were more pressing things than his comfort, he stayed to make sure it was done right. Done to the standard he has set since his promotion.

As he walked over to the shelf to file the papers he had finished, Chuuya finally looked over at the clock. The one hand loomed near twelve, close to striking midnight. A soft sigh escaped him as he returned to his desk to see the pile of files he still needed to finish.

The sound of a pen writing on fine paper returned once he sat down. All his focus was on finishing a few more files before calling it a night. Tomorrow he would finish the rest and then head out to find more information for the current dilemma that plagued the Port Mafia.

It wasn't until five minutes to midnight that Chuuya took a few more files to the shelf across the room. His footsteps quietly clicked against the flooring, a loud sound with no one else in the room to make noise. As he shelved the files he hummed something softly as he squatted down.

Once filed he straightened up and looked at the spot where he would have to put the next file. A feeling that he's known since he first got his ability washed over him and Chuuya took the first step up the shelf. He didn't even have to think whether he was going to move up the shelf or not, he just continued like he was walking on the floor. About halfway up, he stopped and started to put the file away.

During this, he didn't notice a person sneak into his office. Their steps were silent as they snuck towards Chuuya's desk. It wasn't until Chuuya straightened up once more that he noticed something was off. He twisted his body so that he was aligned with the shelf. Then he looked down at the intruder quietly breaking into his desk.

With a huff of an annoyance, he pushed away from the shelf and floated down towards the ground. Chuuya broke the quiet calm of the room when he landed on the ground. The intruder looked up from his pick locking and stared at him for a few moments. Then smiled like he was innocent.

Chuuya barely took notice of the demon looking eyes that were black and red nor of the scruffy looking appearance as he rushed over to the desk. He quickly grabbed for the collar of the coat and found his hand empty when the man rolled out of his way. With a soft growl, Chuuya moved to make another grab, quicker than the last time. Before the man could fully get away, he grabbed onto the collar of the coat and shoved the intruder into the wall behind his desk. Then to prevent the man from escaping, Chuuya used his ability to keep the man up against the wall.

"_Why are you here? What are you looking for thief?"_ He growled out as he pressed his forearm into the man's throat. There was a choked sound when he pressed a bit more when the man didn't answer him right away.

The red and black eyes flickered between him and the drawer in his desk. Panic and worry flashed through his eyes when Chuuya pressed even harder. Gasps for air started up when he didn't move his arm away. "_Tell me thief or there will be en even worst fate for you."_

"Gotta let-up on your-grip homme. Otherwise, I'm-gonna-pass out." The intruder said, desperately taking a breath every few words. His English was understandable enough even with the strange sounding accent he had. Chuuya had seen a few things from the West, even met a few men and women for the Port Mafia. But nothing that sounded like how the man spoke.

Chuuya lightened up his forearm just enough for the man to take a deep breath. Still, he held it close, knowing better than giving the thief leverage to escape. "Tell me why you're here, thief." He demanded.

"And why would I do that homme? I know what your organization does to people like me when caught."

"I'll make a special exception for you since you're trying to take something from my office. Tell me what you're searching for. If you don't, then you already know what will happen to you."

The red and black eyes rolled and Chuuya decided that being merciful wasn't going to get him his answers. So he lifted the man from the shelf and flung him to the ground. Just before he could press a boot to the man, there was a flash of something that flew at him

He looked down at the cards that stuck to his coat, showing that it was a full house. Bewildered, Chuuya looked down at the man whose eyes were covered by long brown hair, frowning.

"Should have worked." He mumbled, moving his hair out of his face.

"Might want to research who you steal from next time," Chuuya said simply. "It'll help when things like this happen." Then he pressed his boot against the man's torso and used his ability to make the man sink into the floor.

The floor cracked under the sudden mass and continued to do so as he added the pressure. It formed a crater after he lifted his foot and quickly put it back down. All the while the man groaned, likely inexperienced with the immense amount of pressure that Chuuya was giving him.

"Will you speak now?"

"Non, homme. You ain't gonna get anything out of me." The man spat out, his red pupils glowing like a demon.

Chuuya sighed as he lifted his foot up once more. "A shame."

Switching from pressing the man down to a swift kick, he watched as the intruder went across the room to crash on the floor by another shelf. There were cracks underneath the man, spreading out like an unfinished spiderweb as Chuuya walked over to him.

There was still a red glow to him, a sign that Chuuya's ability was still affecting him. However, there was flickering, sparkling that he knew wasn't from his ability. He kneeled by the man's head and grabbed at the hair to make the thief look at him.

The red and black eyes glared at him as he looked over the man's body. Chuuya saw the flickers were coloured purple, fizzling up like bubbles before disappearing once more. Strange.

He turned his attention once more to the man's face. "You're going to tell me or I'll have the interrogation squad get it out of you. If not them, then it'll be Dazai."

"Don't think I've been through worse?" There was an edge to the smile that the man gave him. "Then you have no idea who I am homme."

"And you obviously don't know who is in the Port Mafia." Chuuya shot back.

"Even if I did, nothing could compare to Dr. Essex."

Admittedly Chuuya didn't know who the man spoke of. But it didn't mean that there wasn't a certain reputation that Essex had formed from the Port Mafia's eyes. He tightened his grip on the hair, jerking it closer to him. "I'm willing to bet that Dazai could take his place. The bastard knows how to make people crack."

The man didn't answer, just used the close distance to hit his head against Chuuya's. The sharp and sudden pain rocketed through his head and made him let go of the man's hair. Cursing, he barely had any time to block the hit that came for his face.

Growling, he used his other arm to send a hit towards the man. With the speed and strength of it, Chuuya was surprised to see that the man was able to roll out of the way. The floor cracked even more as Chuuya's eyes followed where the man had stopped rolling.

There was a moment where neither of them moved, just stared at each other.

Then they stood up at the same time. Chuuya saw that the red glow of his ability wasn't affecting the intruder anymore and that he now had a staff in his hands. Where it was hiding beforehand, he honestly couldn't say. But all the same, Chuuya rushed towards the man, manipulating the gravity around him to make his strike even deadlier.

He was able to the skim the side of the man's face before he had to pivot his body so his feet would land against the shelves. As he looked up, the staff was swinging at his face. Chuuya grabbed it and pulled the man towards him, getting a punch in before the man could do anything to avoid it.

There was a crunch as his fist made contact and a groan as the man tried to jerk the staff out of Chuuya's hand. Chuuya held on tighter to the staff and moved himself to be standing on the floor instead of the broken shelf. Then he took another swing at the man.

With reflexes that still baffle him, the man was able to stop another punch from making contact. With a grin that showed that came from the broken nose, blood had made its way into his mouth. It was enough of a distraction that the man was able to jab his ribs with the staff.

It didn't have enough of an impact to take Chuuya out, but it was enough for him to release the staff out of his hand. "Had enough, homme?"

"Not in the slightest." Chuuya used his ability to rush at the man. As he tried to dodge, Chuuya grabbed at the trench coat and pulled him along as he made contact with the shelves on the other side of the room.

He looked down to see red and black eyes glaring up at him. The man almost looked like a cat being held by the scruff of their neck. "Had enough Thief? Or do you need more of a demonstration of my power?"

"Non, non. You've proved yourself." The man reluctantly admitted.

It was enough for Chuuya to deactivate his power. As he landed on his feet, he noticed that the playing cards were still sticking to his coat. Then before he could do anything about them, the man threw a few more at him. They glowed purple and exploded when they hit Chuuya.

Chuuya yelped more out of surprise than being actually hurt. He didn't notice until taking off his tattered coat that he let go of the man. Looking around his office, he saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. With a growl, Chuuya punched the nearest set of shelves.

It wasn't until he reached his desk that he saw a note in cursive writing. '_Best watch your files for the next time. Can't be the best thief if he can't steal from you, non?'_

_-Gambit_

A scream tore out Chuuya, echoing down the hall and the building of where his office resides. He will not allow that man to return, no matter what.

* * *

This was a fun little one-shot to do. I just wanted to do a fun little thing before diving back into my bigger projects. Hopefully, I did Chuuya's character justice as this is my first time writing him.


End file.
